


Their Little Monster

by smugden



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before, during and after Suicide Squad―"Oh, look at our little baby, Puddin', off to blow up the entire world." Her father was a formidable force and her mother was a little less crazier than her father. Her home life wasn't the most stable but her parents would burn down the entire city to the ground for their little devil. Smart and deadly, she proudly took after her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take my hand, take my whole life too

**.**

**.**

_**"** The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, lies in its loyalty to each other. **"**_

**―Mario Puzo**

**.**

**.**

**March 2013**

_**The Joker had been having an excellent dream.** _

_He and his men had successfully pulled off another sure to be headlining bloodbath/recruitment for more men that had been lost in recent weeks. As they were leaving, they had come in contact with Batman but just before the Joker could join in on the fight, he had been woken up by a harsh sound._

_It sounded like someone being choked and not in the fun way._

_The Joker almost laughed. When was someone being choked not fun?_

_Well, in this circumstance it was because he had only just gotten to sleep. He was known to be an insomniac, he grew restless, he preferred to be up and doing something worthwhile._

_He attempted to ignore it, passing it off as his men roughhousing because if it had been important, there would have been more ruckus._

_The Joker inhaled slowly as he let his eyes shut again, ready to return to his slumber of bloodshed._

_Only to be pulled from the brink of sleep by the same sound._

_Along with the noise of moaning. Moaning that he recognized._

_He sighed. Harley had been ill for more than a long while, close to more than a few weeks. They had first came to know this when, instead of shooting someone that had attacked her, she had been sick all over their shoes just as she meant to pull the trigger._

_The Joker, of course, had called for round the clock help for his little poppet but when they had insisted on touching her to see what was wrong, he had ended up splattering their brains all over the wall instead. Harley had insisted that she would be over it by the end of the day but, alas, she had only gotten worse._

" _Hmmm?"The Joker hummed as he turned around to his other side, eyes still shut."Harls, if you're going to be sick, don't do it in the bed and do it silently. Now, be quiet or Daddy will duck tape your pretty mouth shut."_

_The sounds didn't stop and Joker's non existent eyebrows furrowed in annoyance._

" _Pumpkin, do not make me ask ag-"_

_He was cut off by a loud CRASH coming from the bathroom across the large master bedroom._

_The Joker shot up, hand quickly grabbing his gun from underneath his pillow, wide awake. He glanced over at Harley's side of the bed, half expecting to see her still curled up sleeping peacefully. She never needed to worry about being harmed, she knew that her Puddin' wouldn't let anything happen to his pumpkin. The Joker ran his tongue along his lip as he noticed that Harley wasn't there._

_His frown deepened as he hopped off of the king sized bed, storming towards the bathroom door._

" _Harley?"_

_He got no response._

_The Joker fired off a shot, pieces of the ceiling falling around him just as the door burst open and in stormed his henchmen._

_More than willing to let them die for him, he pointed with his gun to the bathroom, eyes demanding that they enter._

" _Get Harley. Kill whoever else in in there."_

_They all nodded and, with their weapons ready, they all stormed into the bathroom, shots being fired._

_The Joker grabbed one of his many knives off of his wall where they were all hanging proudly._

_The sound of groans came from the bathroom and, just as he was about to join in on the fun, three of his dozen men were suddenly flying through the air, falling at his feet. The others soon followed, landing on top of the others._

_The Joker raised his non existent eyebrows as he looked down at his battered men._

_A silent **what the fuck?** came from his gaze._

_Johnny, the leader, panted as he responded."Nothing wrong, sir."_

" _Then what is the fucking noise all about?"_

_As if on cue, his Queen came hopping out of the bathroom, arms in the air, dancing around in circles. Her kitten slippers, that meowed with each step she made, was the second sound in the room. Her happy giggling, along with her clapping was the first sound as she jumped around._

_The only other time The Joker had seen her happy while she had been ill was when she had woken up to him placing a new teddy next to the many she had surrounding their bed._

" _Harley, what is the meaning of this?"The Joker demanded and his henchman smiled, expecting him to either scold or slap her for waking him up so early. But, instead, he went on a completely different rant."You are supposed to be in bed. I'm not having you dancing around like a fucking Looney Tune instead of getting better."_

_The henchmen's eyes widened at his rant and just as The Joker opened his mouth to continue, he glanced at them, noticing their looks."What the fuck are you looking-"_

_Harley suddenly stopped dancing and she lunged into The Joker's arms without thinking, locking her legs around her hips, her arms winding around his neck. He looked up at her, fury in his eyes that was slowly beginning to fade as she pressed up against him, her fingers tangling in his green hair._

_She let out a happy squeal and, before The Joker could react, she leaned down and smashed her lips to his. The Joker let out a low growl as her teeth pulled on his bottom lip, nails scratching his neck as he responded to the kiss before she suddenly pulled away. He let out a non-impressed growl, clearly unhappy at the short duration of the kiss._

" _Puddin'..."Harley moved up and down, like she couldn't stop dancing, even though she was joined like a Koala to a tree to her Puddin'."I have the best news."_

_When he stayed silent, she carried on, too happy to be fazed by his glare that was faltering the more she rubbed up against him."I know why i've been sick and gotten so-"_

" _Fat?"Kinney, one of the new recruits suddenly cut in without thinking._

_Harley's smile dropped and The Joker's glare deepened. His blue eyes left Harley's face and slowly zoomed in on the new henchman. Kinney suddenly became nervous._

_Harley had been gaining weight but Joker had put that down to her being ill. He could tell her that she was gaining weight but he would gladly kill anyone else who thought they had the right to mutter the words._

" _Bloated!"Kinney suddenly corrected himself, laughing nervously, eyes anywhere but the King and Queen."I-I mean that you've been ill and have gotten a bit bl-"_

_He didn't get to finish because a loud shot echoed throughout the room and Kinney fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead._

_Harley's frown faded and her lips curled into a smile as she let out a flattered squeal. She turned back to her lover, touched at how he had defended her._

" _My Puddin'..."She drawled, fingers running along his sharp jawline."So protective."_

_The Joker, forgetting about the others in the room, let his hands move up her thighs before they grabbed her ass, fingers creeping underneath the silk nightgown._

" _What's your news?"_

_Her eyes went wide as she remembered what she had to tell him._

_A child-like giggle fell from her lips and her legs tightened around his hips, heels of her feet digging into his lower back. She had been waiting a long while, three months exactly, to tell her beloved Puddin' the great news._

_Firstly, because she had been terrified to tell him and secondly, because she didn't want to fail him if he did react like she wanted because she knew that there was a risk the first few weeks. But she had waited a few more because, the usual fearless Harley Quinn, was nervous at her lover's reaction._

_She couldn't hide the sickness but she had put her slightly swollen stomach, not a lot swollen but noticeably tumid, down to being bloated._

" _My Puddin'..."_

_Her hand fell from his cheek and a feral grin curled at her lips as her hand rubbed her stomach._

" _...is going to be a daddy."_

* * *

**Present—Belle Reve**

**Harley let her eyes skim over the final words of the paragraph she had read over six times in ten minutes.**

She wasn't bothered about the book.

The book was just a distraction.

Her mad but genius mind was plotting.

She _had_ to get out of Belle Reve.

Her little devil, the only piece of her Puddin' she had left, needed her momma.

Satanya needed Harley.

They needed each-other and they would destroy the city in the memory of their protector.

Harley let out a small laugh as she imagined her little devil dancing around the flames.

They would _live for_ him.

Harley smiled as the memory of her Puddin', unknowingly being watched by Harley, sitting in the rocking chair in Satanya's nursery, blankly staring at her crib. It may have been quite terrifying to anyone who would have seen the Clown Prince sitting in the rocking chair without blinking as he stared at the sleeping baby, but to Harley it was the sweetest thing in the world.

He was watching over their little devil.

The Joker wasn't the best man in the world, yes, he had a temper and was cruel when he wanted to be but he was loyal to both Harley and their daughter. He was fiercely possessive of what he deemed to be his and the only person who hurt his queen and princess was him He did everything he could to reunite them, knowing that Harley's already damaged mind would grow worse if she was apart from her little family for much longer.

Instead of crying, she let out a giggle, a wide smile crawling onto her face as she stood, tossing aside her book, and walking over to her new Espresso machine.

She pressed a few buttons and set down her small cup, blankly staring at it slowly starting to fill up.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud crash echoed off the walls and dust filled the air.

And shots began to fire.

Harley skillfully backed away, shielding herself behind her Espresso machine, lowering herself to the ground.

She watched, eyes wide with both slight amusement and confusion, as armed 'soldiers' made their way around, shooting those who were guarding her cell. A few moments later, someone ran up, and when he began to saw his way into the cell, she smiled slightly but still felt the need to defend herself just in case they weren't friends.

Harley slowly stood as the shooting stopped and she watched as people parted like the red see as a tall figure made their way into the cell, helmet on.

They turned their head away from her as they pulled the mask from their face and Harley's heart skipped a beat, like it always did when her eyes saw the man who had that power over her, as his head turned toward her.

And gave her the smirk he only gave to his pumpkin.

"Puddin?!"

The Joker released a growl, the growl she loved to hear because it showed just how much he both desired her and had missed her. He tossed aside the helmet and made his way over to her, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

She lunged into his arms, a giggle spilling from her lips as she wound her arms around his neck, her eyes shutting contently as she buried her face into his neck. The Joker wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her against him, making her stomach flutter.

Harley pushed the helmet off of his head, fingers brushing through his green hair, squeezing him tightly as if she thought he would disappear, as if he were a figment in her imagination. It had happened before over the long while they had been separated.

She finally let him go, hands on his shoulders.

If Harley Quinn could cry, she would have burst into tears at the sight of, what normal people would say, the love of her life.

"I thought-"

"I know."The Joker raised his hand, cupping her cheek, thumb brushing her full bottom lip."Don't you have any faith in me, pumpkin? I'm immortal...i'm forever."

She giggled loudly, the light back in her eyes, as he tapped her cheek."Daddy wouldn't leave behind his girls, would he?"

Harley shook her head, her smile falling at the mention of their daughter."Puddin'...before we have fun with the rest can I call home? I want to catch Satan before her bedtime."

The Joker frowned."Now why would you want to do that?"

Harley's frowned, too, but just as she opened her mouth to respond, The Joker raised his hand, stopping her."I have all that you need right here, poppet."

Harley's heart raced as The Joker turned his head, shouting on the usual henchman that would guard Satanya's door at night or babysit her. Harley perked up at the sound of small feet hitting the ground.

Her little devil was walking?

Harley felt a stab of anger hit her towards Batman and the others who had locked her up and made her miss her little devil's first steps.

"She's walking, Puddin'? When did she start walking?"

The Joker didn't get time to reply because a second later a tiny little girl, no older than a year old toddled in with the help of the Leo, the henchman that took care of her when her parents weren't there. He did a lot of work for the little girl given that her parents, while able to give her all that she desired, had no clue on how to take care of a baby. Harley did have moments where she was able to change her daughter or wake up at night for her but that was when she wasn't dancing around in her slippers.

Satanya, though able to take a few steps, needed Leo's help to walk further, waddled into the cell. She wore a blue hardhat, just in case she got hit during the attack, along with construction site headphones so that her hearing wouldn't be damaged when the shots were fired. The little girl wore a jester uniform, her face painted like her mother's whenever she played circus with her daughter.

A cackle came from Harley as her daughter peered up at her, chewing on her fingers, blue eyes meeting her mother's.

Harley giggled as she got to her knees in front of her daughter, pulling the construction site headphones away from her ears so that she could hear her mother.

"Hiya, cupcake."

Satanya pulled her fingers from her mouth, her other hand reaching up and brushing her mother's cheek, a small smile on her face.

"Pretty mommy..."She turned and looked up at her father."Picture mommy, Daddah?"

Harley laughed at the _Daddah._

The Joker nodded, painted lips curving up into a smirk."Good girl, poppet. Mommy from the picture. Now, give your mommy a hug, give her fuel for the fight so that we can go home."

Satanya toddled into her mother's awaiting arms, and Harley stood up, lifting her daughter into the air and spinning her around in a circle, laughing loudly. Her daughter, having experienced the same with her father, followed her mother as she laughed loudly, too, her small arms locking around her mother's neck.

"Momma missed her little Satan."Harley said to her daughter as she stopped twirling around.

The Joker watched as Harley peppered her daughter's chubby cheeks with a dozen or more kisses, leaving red lipmarks all over her daughter's creamy skin. Harley had more sane-like moments with their daughter, the voices in her head silenced while she was with their daughter. The Joker knew that because the same happened to him.

The Clown King and Queen's little moment with their daughter was broken at the sound of shots firing from outside. Harley's head snapped up, fond smile falling into a frown as she met The Joker's gaze. Their lips crawled up into feral grins, adrenaline pumping through their veins as they prepared to fight _together_ for the first time in a long time.

"Puddin'..."Harley licked her lower lip, head tilted."Don't...Don't disappear on me, ya hear?"

The Joker's eyes softened for a moment before it faded. He gave her a curt nod before smiling at his daughter.

"Harls, hand over Satan..."The Joker demanded, tossing a gun over to his lover."We need to finish this."

Harley reluctantly handed her daughter over to Leo who took her into his arms, fixing her construction site headphones so that her ears wouldn't get hurt. Leo knew that if anything happened to their little devil his life would end slowly and painfully.

"Leo, nobody will be scarring my poppet's mind but me, ya hear?"The Joker hissed at Leo as he grabbed Harley's arm and led her out of the cell, his henchmen spreading out as the shots came nearer.

Leo nodded, walking off with the child, hearing Harley's huff of annoyance as she was separated from her daughter.

"Second thing we're gonna do when we get home..."The Joker said after making sure that his daughter was out of sight before he turned to Harley, a smirk on his lips."Is get you out of those horrible fucking clothes. You wear what Daddy buys you, pumpkin. The best of the best."

Harley giggled as she followed her Puddin', eyes wide with adoration as she stared up at him."What's the first?"

The Joker's free hand ran up her arm and grabbed the back of her head before he smashed his lips to hers, kissing her possessively and hungrily. The two reluctantly pulled back a moment later, The Joker growling, lust dancing in his eyes.

"I make good on my promise."

The two smiled at each-other, breaking eye contact when a shot was fired nearby, narrowly missing one of their men.

"SURRENDER! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"

Their henchmen attacked, The Joker cackling as he shot at the nearest soldier, Harley following him as always.

The way it was meant to be.

It was showtime.


	2. my baby never fret none

**2013**

" **How long until you're due?"**

Julie smiled at the woman next to her, lowering her magazine.

"Five months. Just here for a check up."She replied, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach with a fond smile."You?"

The younger female blushed slightly, lowering her voice, glancing at the man next to her. Julie followed her gaze, taking the man next to the younger woman to be her partner. She shuffled closer to Julie, moving aside magazines and crossing her legs.

"We're waiting on results. We could have tried home tests but we wanted to do this properly. We've been trying for a year. All the signs are there so..."She tapped her stomach with a hopeful smile."here's hoping."

Julie smiled widely at the light of hope in the younger female's eyes. She understood what it was like to yearn for a child because she had spent years with her husband trying for one. Her prayers were answered when she had gotten the news that the year she had spent trying had been worth it.

"You never know."Julie patted the younger woman's hand softly."Today could be your lucky day."

The other woman smiled back, emotion in her eyes.

"I prayed really hard this morning."She whispered, fingers curling around the cross necklace around her neck."I know it's selfish of me to ask for such a big favor but-

She didn't get time to finish because, all of a sudden, the sounds of shots being fired in the hallway.

The two women jumped in shock, their eyes widening at the same time. The other pregnant women in the waiting room, some heavily pregnant and some only just showing, covered their stomach's protectively, whispering to their partners or friends in slight fear.

Julie swollen thickly, hoping that her husband, who had went outside for some air and to make a phone call, would come through the swinging doors soon.

"W-What is happening?"The woman Julie had been talking to asked her partner, hand finding his, other hand on her cross."Is something wrong?"

A woman, who looked almost seven months pregnant, glared at her from across the waiting room."Clearly."

Her husband reached over and rubbed her stomach, whispering at her to stop her from getting into a panic. She began to inhale and exhale to calm herself while more shots were fired outside.

Screams filled the hallway, the sound of people running for cover hit their ears. Some women began to sob, hands over their ears, arms over their swollen stomachs. Julie's fingers locked, the palm of her hands covering her stomach, trying to keep calm.

More shots were fired, laughing filled their air.

Then they came to a sharp halt.

Julie stayed still for a moment as someone's husband stood up despite his partner's protests.

She reached out for him, grabbing his hand."Luke! Luke, sit down."

"Just a minute. I'll be right-"

All of a sudden, the doors were burst open.

People, dressed in costumes of all sorts, burst in, carrying weapons. Two held the doors open to both guard the exit and to keep it open for the others. They, taking Luke as a threat, gunned him down without a second thought, causing him to fall to the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead.

"LUKE!"His pregnant wife screamed, about to rush over to him before someone stopped her, trying to hush her.

The leader of the small gang pointed his gun around the waiting room. He wore a clown suit, a mask covering his face so that they wouldn't be able to identify him.

" **NOBODY MOVE OR THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"**

Silence was his response.

Then the laughter came.

Eerie laughter.

Julie held her breath as two well known figures entered the room. The, what Julie know labelled them, henchmen parted like the red sea, still pointing their weapons at the pregnant women and their partners.

Eyes widened and blood ran cold as The Joker and Harley Quinn stood in the middle of the waiting room. The Joker wore his usual painted face, a white crisp shirt unbuttoned so that it showed his tattoos, black pants that his shirt was tucked into and fancy shoes along with his signature cane. His gun was tucked into his shoulder holster, and the smirk on his face showed just how much he desired to use it.

And, as always, at his side was his most prized possession.

His Queen.

His pumpkin.

Harley Quinn.

Just like The Joker, she was, as always, dressed up.

Her hair was done up in space buns and she wore a pair of black leather pants with 'J' printed all over them in large, white letters along with a shirt that stated 'Puddin's Property'. All was usual apart from one thing. There was something that wasn't right with the female clown.

Mouths fell open as all eyes in the waiting room zeroed in on Harley's stomach.

Her swollen stomach.

Harley smiled as they gaped, proudly rubbing her stomach.

The Joker laughed, his cackle echoing throughout the waiting room."Harls, promise me one thing?"

Harley smiled up at him, eager to please."Anything, Puddin'."

"We're not going to drive a fucking mini van."

The two laughed loudly, The Joker lightly tapping her stomach with his fingertips.

"I don't fancy waiting my turn, Puddin'."Harley pouted, looking up at The Joker with wide eyes."I need a doctor, I want the jelly on my tummy."

The Joker rolled his eyes before gesturing to Frost to go fetch a doctor that was no doubt hiding in their offices. His first in command instantly followed The Joker's orders, the gun he was carrying making Julie flinch in slight fear.

Harley clapped her hands, handing her bat to one of their henchmen, turning to her lover.

"It should be kickin' soon, Puddin'."She, despite her stilettos, got onto her tip toes, leaning against her lover."He or she is gonna be a fighter...just like their daddy."

The Joker's eyes fluttered slightly as Harley's tongue ran up the side of his face before she snapped her teeth against him. She giggled again, making Julie feel sick at the sight of the love and adoration in Harley's eyes as the female clown rubbed her stomach and smiled at her lover.

Then, all of a sudden, Harley suddenly stumbled slightly, smile fading. The henchman straightened as she let out a low moan, rubbing her forehead.

"Harley?!"The Joker caught her before she stumbled again, arm winding around her body."What's wrong?"

"Nothin' Puddin'."She shook her head, smiling, though it didn't reach her ears."Just dizzy is all. My feet hurt."

"Daddy told you not to wear those fucking heels, didn't he, Harls?"

Harley pouted but nodded.

"Sorry."

The Joker sighed, rolling his eyes once more.

"I just don't see why we cannot do this at home. We could have easily gotten the doctor brought home, including all their little toys."

Harley, head on The Joker's shoulder, replied with a giggle."I want to show off. I want to see what our little monster is going to be. The book says we're already late at finding out."

The Joker let out a low growl, and Harley knew that it was a growl that meant he was just as curious as to what gender their baby was going to be.

A moment later, Frost appeared, dragging two people behind him, a man and a woman.

"Ohhh...i wanna play!"Harley squealed, pulling the stethoscope from around the man's neck."Wanna play doctor, Puddin'?"

The Joker chuckled, tugging at Harley's ponytails with his hands before he turned back to Frost. He didn't say anything as Harley placed the buds into her ears and placed the diaphragm over his chest where his heart was.

Frost pushed the two frightened people forward in front of Joker.

"Which one of ya are the best?"The Joker asked them with small smirk, pursing his lips, hands meeting in front of him on top of his cane.

They looked at The Joker in a fearful manner, eyes flickering to Harley once in a while who was giggling as she listened to The Joker's heartbeat.

When The Joker's eyes darkened, showing that he didn't want to ask the question again, the male stepped forward.

"I-I'm the head. My name is Johnson. Leon Johnson."He said, trying to seem brave as he gestured to the female."She's just a nurse."

"Oh!"Harley pulled off the stethoscope, eyes wide."Can you tell me if we're gonna have a baby girl or boy? Puddin' needs to send away the gun designs and I want to have a little tiara or crown on it."

Harley almost jumped with excitement and The Joker couldn't stop himself from smiling as Harley went off on a rant. The Joker noticed how happy she got as each month passed and she got bigger. There were times where her mood would change if she couldn't fit into her dresses or if a mood swing hit her and she would end up having a temper tantrum.

But The Joker easily fixed that by getting her dresses in a bigger size or distracting her by bringing her one of her living presents that ended up being her pet for the day. They were usually people that crossed The Joker and by the end of the day, when her mood passed, she would return to rubbing her bump and re-telling their unborn child about how mommy met daddy.

And The Joker would pretend to be asleep as he listened.

His Queen had been in a good mood when she read that it was time to find out the sex of the baby.

Harley swayed back and forth as she licked her teeth hungrily, snapping them at the doctor."I'm gonna be a mummy!"

She looked up at The Joker."Aren't I, Mistah J?"

The Joker chuckled, arm winding around Harley's shoulders as he nodded."That's right, pooh."

Leon's eyes widened and words fell from his lips before he could think them over."You're keeping it?"

Harley's smile fell and her laughter died out.

The entire waiting room went quiet, the pregnant couples gasping in shock. The Joker's henchmen even turned around, their gaze falling on the doctor.

A low growl echoed throughout the waiting room as The Joker's head turned from Harley, his blue eyes landing on the doctor.

"Are you sayin' that Harley couldn't take care of our brat?"

The doctor stumbled over his words as he attempted to save his head."N-No, Mr. Joker, all i'm saying is that I didn't think you'd want to keep it...it might cramp your style."

The Joker pursed his lips as he let his eyes roam over the doctor before he let out a chuckle, his red lips curving up into a smile.

The doctor let out a nervous child as The Joker and Harley began to giggle loudly, their cackles causing others to feel even more nervous.

Then, all of a sudden, The Joker moved as quick as a cat.

And blood was splattered on the nurse's face, who was stood behind the doctor.

She froze, eyes wide as the doctor fell to the ground, convulsing violently, blood spurting from his neck.

All eyes turned to The Joker who stood casually over the doctor, wiping his knife before handing it to Frost. He tapped his chin, humming as he thought.

"Ahhhh, probably shoulda waited until after we did what we came here for, huh, Harls?"

Harley stepped forward, hand on The Joker's shoulder.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to The Joker's cheek, wiping away her lipstick afterwards.

"Don't fret, Puddin'. We still have Plan B."

The couple shared a look before they turned their heads at the same time, their gazes landing on the traumatised nurse.

* * *

" **PUSH!"**

Harley, who had a compact mirror and red lipstick in the other, pouted her lips at the mirror. She glanced at the doctor who was standing at the end of the bed near her legs. Harley smacked her lips and turned back to the compact, making sure that her space buns were neat. She frowned, confused as to why the nurse was acting as if she should be in pain or something.

She only felt slight discomfort.

But, other than that, she was fine.

"What?"Harley's brow furrowed."Already?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"You need to push!"

The Joker, who was beside Harley, hand on her shoulder, glared at the doctor."What the __fuck__ do you think she's trying to do?"

"She really needs to push."The doctor said, his voice softer."The head is out and she-"

"She has a name!"The Joker spat at the doctor, though he sounded proud as he finished."Her name is Harley. Harley Quinn."

"I know but-"

"But nothing!"

The Joker's eyes were wild and protective as he silently threatened to lunge for the doctor.

Harley, despite her slight discomfort, giggled.

"Awww, Puddin', i'm the one supposed to be screaming at the doctor."Harley chuckled, sweat coating her forehead before she winced."I'm ready. I want her out. I wanna see my baby...i have a pretty dress waiting for her."

"Good."The doctor smiled at him."One...two... _three_..."

Harley's head fell back as she let out a loud ' _fuck_!' as she gave one last push before she slumped against the bed. The Joker's hand found hers, though made sure that nobody could see. The two looked at the doctor, who was smiling, and talking to the nurse.

Everything was silent for a second.

"What the fuck-"

Until a loud scream filled the air.

Both The Joker and Harley let out a sigh of relief when the nurse, who had wrapped the baby up, stood. She smiled at them happily and walked around the bed, towards Harley.

"You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl."

Harley waved her off, eyes on her daughter.

"Give her to me."

She handed her the baby and Harley let out a choked sound as she held her _gently_ , a word that had never been used for Harley.

"Puddin'...look what we did."

The Joker looked down.

He stared down at her, watching as her eyes opened and she stared up at them. Her eyes, like his own, were blue and large, beautiful enough to get anyone to do her bidding. She was so small, he noticed, so _breakable_ , reminding him of his Harley when they first met.

But there was a slight devilish glint in her eyes that proved that half of her was The Joker.

She was perfect.

Harley watched as The Joker leaned closer, finger brushing her cheek. He suddenly felt the need to mark his territory and, without a second thought, he grabbed his gun. The nurses didn't get a chance to beg for their life as The Joker shot them.

Harley quickly covered the newborn's ears as the shots fired.

"There."The Joker said as he set aside his gun."All better."

Harley watched The Joker as the green haired man smiled down at their little girl, eyes blank. He tilted his head, blue eyes trailing over the newborn. He was observing her, trying to fit her into his life and already making plans for her.

Then he nodded, as if saying _'all right, i can fit you into my life.'_

"Isn't she something?"

Harley nodded, proud.

"She looks like you." The Joker muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed."God help her."

Harley raised his eyebrows, unamused."Fuck you."

He and The Joker stared at each-other before he leaned down and kissed his lover, their eyes shutting before they pulled away when a whimper came from their daughter. The two laughed softly as she stared up at them, blinking innocently, hands near her mouth as her blue eyes watched them.

"She's an attention seeker."The Joker mumbled, rings brushing his daughter's cheek."I wonder who she gets that from."

The parents met eyes and they began to laugh loudly.


	3. tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

“ **Oh, my bed!”**

 

Harley let out a happy squeal, tying up her wet hair after slipping on her night clothes, and lunged onto the large king sized bed. She screeched happily, kicking out her long legs as she grabbed her beloved panda plush and pulled it into her chest, fingers curling up the purple sheets in her hand so that it wrapped around her. The female clown smiled happily as her Puddin’s scent hit her as she buried her face into the sheets.

 

She was home.

 

She wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating.

 

Harley turned onto her back, legs raising in the air.

 

Light, red scratches ran up her legs while large hand prints bruised her thighs. It was all her Puddin’s doing. They had spent an unknown amount of time in their bath reuniting after being apart for so long. He had gripped her tighter than he had ever before, and she had done the same to him, as if they thought the other would disappear into thin air.

 

The Joker had lathered her up, washing each part of her as if he aimed to cleanse his lover of any reminder of the place she had been locked up. It had felt somewhat comforting knowing that he had missed her. She knew he had but his touches, the light kisses he had placed on her during their time together proved that, though he never said it, he needed her as much as she needed him.

 

Her Puddin’ loved her in his way.

 

She touched her lips with her fingers, a loud giggle echoing throughout the room as she felt how swollen they were. Harley smiled to herself as she stretched the pleasure The Joker had given her clear as she smiled. She was relaxed and the afterglow of their tryst showing as the female clown hummed to herself.

 

She suddenly shot up when she heard a giggle from the next room, and she realised it was her daughter. The laughs of her lover and daughter had kept her somewhat sane during the time they had been apart.

 

“Babygirl.”

 

Harley slipped on her kitten slippers that hadn’t moved from the bottom of the bed. She stood, smoothing down her nightgown and made her way out of the large bedroom.

 

“La, la, la, la!”She heard Satanya babble, giggling to herself, apparently playing with her toys.

 

Harley skipped, twirling around in a dramatic fashion before she entered the nursery that her daughter stayed in. Her kitten slippers mewled with each she took, and Harley giggled, gaze landing on Satanya who was sitting in the middle of her large canopy pink and purple crib. She sat in her nightwear holding a panda plush that was identical to Harley’s in her lap.

 

Satanya perked up as she stared up at her mother.”Mommy!”

 

Harley grinned, walking further into the nursery.”That’s right, cupcake, mommy’s here.”

 

Satanya poked out her tongue, running it along her lips, something The Joker did a lot. Harley made her way over to her daughter, standing over the crib.

 

The nursery was large and filled with toys and everything the child would need. The walls were painted the colours that The Joker and Harley wore. The Joker’s famous emblem, something that was seen on Harley’s weapons and clothes to show who she belonged to, was painted just above the crib so that it was seen whenever someone entered the room.

 

Harley leant down, long nails brushing her daughter’s cheek gently.”You’ve gotten so big. You have your daddy’s eyes. So pretty.”

 

The little girl placed aside her panda and turned around onto her knees, wobbling slightly as she looked up at her mother.

 

Her small hand stroked her mother’s cheek, fingertip poking the heart tattoo.”Daddah and Satan missed mommy.”

 

Harley shut her eyes, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.”Mommy missed Daddy and Satan.”

 

The female clown reached down and picked up her daughter, propping Satanya onto her hip. The little girl locked her arms around her mother and rested her head on Harley’s shoulder. When Satanya hugged her mother, Harley felt the voices in her head drift away.

 

She never wanted to let go.

 

“Come with mommy, cupcake.”

 

Harley turned and began to lead her daughter out of her nursery, shutting the door behind her. The clown queen, ignoring the henchmen who were crowding the grand staircase as well as the rest of the mansion, strutted to the bedroom she shared with her king.

 

As she passed the top of the staircase, she paused to smile at Frost.

 

He had always been loyal.

 

Satanya giggled, extending her hand to her father’s right-hand man.”Frosty!”

 

Frost broke his hard expression to offer the princess a half smile.

 

He nodded at the two women, greeting the two.”Evening, girls.”

 

The two smiled at Frost before entering the large bedroom, shutting it behind them.

 

Satanya’s face lit up as she turned her head, eyes on the figure on the bed.”Daddah!”

 

The Joker whose face was re-painted because he rarely took off his mask unless he didn’t have any work to do, smirked when his gaze landed on his girls. He was re-dressed in one of his outfits; dress shirt only buttoned below his Joker tattoo. His gold chains adorned his neck as well as his wrists, and he turned from them for a moment as he slipped on his dress jacket.

 

“Are you leaving us, Puddin’?”

 

“Someone has to run the club, Harls.”The Joker retorted, slicking back his green hair as he turned to the two.”I can’t trust the help we have, can I?”

 

“But I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Harley cocked her head as she made her way closer to her Puddin’. The Joker’s jaw clenched as her lips curved up into a smile of adoration as she stared at her lover.

 

Harley pouted, rubbing her cheek again Satanya’s as she stopped in front of her lover.”We don’t want daddy to leave, do we, cupcake?”

 

Satanya locked her fingers in her mother’s long light hair, shaking her head.”Nu-uh!”

 

Harley reached out, fingers curling around the lapels of his dress shirt.”Don’t leave us, Puddin’...”

 

His eyes darkened dangerously.

 

“Harley-”

 

Harley smiled, handing their daughter to The Joker who had no choice but to take her. Satanya smiled, patting her father’s cheek as she snuggled close to him.

 

“Sleepy, Daddah!”

 

Harley crawled onto the bed she shared with her lover, patting the spot he slept in next to her.

 

“You heard our princess.”

 

The Joker released a long sigh, looking down at his little girl before his lover.

 

He’d never admit it, but he’d missed the sight of Harley in his bed. It wasn’t all sexual. He’d missed the warmth and, even though he would shove her away sometimes, he missed her wrapping around him during the night.

 

Satanya hugged her father, yawning adorably, head on her father’s shoulder.

 

“Bedtime, Daddah?”

 

The Joker looked at Harley who smiled lovingly at him.”Is it, Puddin’?”

 

He let out a growl and snarled at his lover which only made her giggle.

 

The Joker kicked off his dress shoes before he lay down next to Harley, placing their daughter in between them. Harley sighed happily, hand on her daughter's stomach and her other arm over her head so that her fingers could brush through The Joker’s green hair. She knew that he would never give her the satisfaction of saying it aloud, but at times he would purr in his sleep as her fingers brushed through his green locks.

 

The Joker let his gaze trail over the two girls in his life, large hand on top of Harley’s on their daughter’s stomach and his other on the gun underneath his pillow, ready to shoot at anyone who threatened to take either of them from him.

 

He watched them for a long while, even after they both fell asleep.

 

And when he was positive that they weren’t having nightmares or that nobody would disturb them, he gave into his own slumber.


	4. my father was a gamblin' man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Who's keeping ya from Daddy?_

**_"Where are you, you Looney tune? Your Puddin' wants you."_ **

The thought replayed over and over in The Joker's mind, more forthcoming than any other voice or anything his vindictive mind could come up with. It started off as a demand. Bitter. Something that grew each time he demanded it, and she never came. He'd never had to voice it before, let alone think it.

Harley just _knew._ It was as if she read his mind.

She knew when he wanted her, which was _most_ of the time.

That was an outright lie, there was _never_ a time The Joker _didn't_ want his Queen.

She knew when he wanted her to dance for him so that he could show off his Queen; she knew when he wanted her to force him to bed if he was overworked and she knew when he wanted his head in her lap so that she could comb her fingers through his hair. He'd deny it all the way. He'd laugh at her, sneer or threaten to punish her but she knew what he wanted.

The Queen knew her King.

Then the demand grew to a feeble plea.

He didn't want Harley. He _needed_ her.

_They_ needed her. Her Puddin' and her Satan needed her because, without her, they were both lost.

_**"** Come out, come out wherever you are, i know, I know you're not very far! How I wish you'd hurry 'cause I'm inclined to worry. **"**_

The Joker growled as he turned onto his back, the crooning coming from the speakers making the Clown Prince hum along.

_**"** These arms of mine are open, hoping you'll appear. **"**_ The Joker sat up straight, brushing his fingers through his green locks but his head tipped back. _ **"** Where are you, dear? **"**_

_Who's keeping ya from Daddy?_

_**"** Come out, come out wherever you are. Come out, come out from under that star! Yes, and incidentally, mentally, i'm not up to par. **"**_ The Joker inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he tapped the gun against his temple. _ **"** So come out, come out, come out wherever you are. **"**_

As if unable to hold himself up, The Joker fell back onto the floor, eyes still shut.

"Ba, ba, ba..."The Joker's eyes opened as the sound of hands clapping replaced the silence, followed by more babbling nonsense."Ba, ba!"

His eyes grew a little lighter at the babbling, a glimmer in his eyes as he listened to his daughter. He'd refused to let her be anywhere he wasn't. He had only allowed Frost in the room to change her, feed her any everything. The Joker could barely stand without staggering let alone tend to a child.

He turned his head as the sound of babbling got louder, and his eyes zeroed on Satanya. The child, now almost a year old, was in the midst of an escape. She held onto the crib, laying on her stomach on the railing of the crib, legs dangling. Satanya's tongue poked out as she pondered what to do next.

The Joker wanted to laugh. Satanya had always been on the move; it took both Frost and Harley to keep her still whenever Frost changed her. One always had to keep an eye on her. The Joker had suggested a lead or something similar, but Harley would never give up carrying her baby.

"Oh, what do we have here?"The Joker spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever, his voice croaky as he watched his daughter."We have a breakout!"

His voice was void of any humour, no laughter following.

There hadn't been any laughter, not since his punchline had been taken.

Satanya's head snapped in his direction, and she giggled. The child stared at him for a moment, as if waiting for him to challenge her before she let herself fall over the edge. The Joker almost sat up, ready to catch her before he remembered the mats surrounding the crib just in case she did escape.

Satanya laughed loudly as she landed on her back, bouncing for a moment before she quickly flipped onto her stomach.

"'gain!"The toddler demanded, looking up at the crib then the mat, a smile on her face."'gain! More!"

Satanya then caught sight of her father again, and the crib became a distant memory. She laughed to herself as she began to crawl toward him, legs kicking out and hands moving defiantly.

The Joker watched her, distracted for a moment as she came closer.

"Come on, almost there."

His lips were just about to curve up for the first time in ages.

Until Satanya reached a chair. She stared at it, tongue poking out once more in determination and she reached up. The child took hold of the side of the chair, and she pulled herself to her feet.

Laughing to herself, she turned to look at her father then back at the chair. The Joker's face fell, and he shook his head as Satanya lifted one foot.

"No, no, don't do that. Nu-uh. Poppet wanted to see your first steps. _Stop._ "

She then took her first step, feet too far apart, arms stretched out. She took another step, then another, making The Joker's eyes widen again.

The Joker blankly stared at his daughter, his hand shaking as she took another step forward."Do you two fucking listen? I said _**STOP!**_ "

As he yelled, he fired off his gun, the bullet embedding itself into the wall. It hit the light switch which exploded, and he looked up at the ceiling as the lights cut off.

Satanya jumped at the shot, her smile fading from her face and her eyes filled with tears. She slumped onto her backside, lower lip quivering.

The toddler's face scrunched up, and her head tipped back before she began to wail.

The Joker watched her for a moment, thankful for the loud screeching. It mirrored Harley's when they had driven into the water. It placated him for a moment before he remembered returning home to find she hadn't followed him.

Satanya kicked her little feet as she sobbed and The Joker sighed."What do ya want?"

She didn't have to tell him. He knew.

"I'm fucking trying!"

The Joker's voice turned lighter stared at his daughter."Daddy's trying."

Satanya beat her little fists on the ground on each side of her, cries shrill and demanding. He watched her for a while, the sharp sound affecting his hearing and filling his head.

"You know she's not here, and you're making fun of me, aren't you?"He dryly said, shaking his head with a tut."Only _my_ jokes are funny."

Satanya continued to cry, making The Joker shout and toss aside his gun.

"What do ya want?!"

Satanya opened her eyes, sniffing as she stared at her father.

He stared right back.

* * *

_**"** **Puddin', stop yelling, she can't understand you. Satan's just a baby."** _

_Harley pecked her lover on the cheek, purring as she brushed back his green locks. The Joker leant into her touch, his eyes still on the crying child. He had tried everything that usually worked. He'd threatened her with no more Harley, that's what usually worked on him if he worked too late. He'd even let her play with one of his rings. It only ended up being tossed back at him._

_"I think she's broken, Harls. Give her back and take another one."_

_Harley giggled as she leant down and picked Satanya up from the ground."Nope! I did not push her out of me just to return her and leave with another. Besides, she's ours. The other babies would be boring. Half of me and half of you. She's special."_

_The Joker then waved his hand at her._

_"Then shut her up."He demanded, eyes not leaving the child."Ungrateful brat. I give her everything, and she still complains."_

_The Joker grabbed hold of Harley, pulling into his side. She hummed in comfort, placing her hand on his shoulder as he rested his head against her hip. She looked at her daughter whose sobs had calmed slightly and gave a knowing grin._

_"Not everything."_

_The Joker opened his mouth to demand she take the child away but paused as he no longer heard screams. He froze before he raised is head, eyes meeting Satanya's wet ones. She sniffed down at her father, small hand reaching down for him._

_"The brat turned me deaf."_

_Harley smiled as The Joker's mouth curved up in pride."Oh, good girl."_

_Harley's shrill laughter echoed throughout the room, infecting The Joker who joined in._

_"Puddin', you're not deaf."_

_"I was **close**. You're right, poppet, our little spawn is special."The Joker's hands shot up and he grabbed hold of Satanya, large hand cradling her head and he brought her close."Oh, come here."_

_Satanya let out a pleased screech as he held her against him, her hands reaching for his face._

_"Ohhh, the itsy-bitsy spawn just wanted her Daddy."The Joker purred as Satanya rubbed her cheek against him, tiny hands clawing at his neck and his gaze flickered between his daughter and his Queen."I'm all yours."_

_Satanya smiled up at her father, tiny fingers curling around his gold chains to keep him close. Harley gave a happy smile as The Joker yanked her down onto his other knee, her arms winding around his neck._

_"See, Puddin'? All we need is Daddy."_

* * *

" **All we need is Daddy..."**

The Joker blinked out of his reverie, his eyes zeroing in his daughter once more. He cocked his head, his eyes turning lighter at the sight of the child that was half of him and half of his Queen. He flinched at the bullet hole in the wall. It hadn't hit anywhere near her, it was on the other side the room and, noticing that, The Joker shrugged.

"I'm right here, pumpkin."

He then held out his arms, beckoning his daughter with his fingers almost desperately.

Satanya cocked her head, mirroring her father, her eyes wide."Daddah!"

"Come on, my little devil."The Joker beckoned his daughter to him, his tone shifting to crooning one he only used around his girls."Come to daddy."

Satanya instantly stopped sniffing and shuffled over to her father, not even flinching at the guns, knives and anything else that surrounded him.

The toddler lit up as she stopped in front of her father, wearing a custom made jester onesie that made The Joker give a half, fond smile. It progressed from the fake smile he'd drawn on in desperation.

"There's my little princess."The Joker purred as he picked up his daughter, smiling as his large, tattooed hand brushed her thin strands of hair."My ankle biter is getting big. Soon we'll be able to make you as colourful as us."

The toddler stood on The Joker's thighs, hands on his shoulders, noticing her mother's face on the tablets surrounding them.

She bounced happily at the familiar face from the pictures."Pretty mommy."

The King gave a growl of approval, looking over at the tablets with a yearning look. His head then tipped back and he began to cackle loudly, the sound bouncing off of the walls. Satanya murmured babble against her father, her eyes laughing as she clung to him.

The Joker inhaled a long, exhausted breath as his daughter locked her small arms around his neck.

"Daddy will bring mommy home."

Satanya nuzzled into his shoulder, yawning tiredly.

"Daddah tired."

The Joker sighed in response, free fingers finding his gun again as he held his daughter protectively and possessively. As he purred soothingly to his daughter, his tattooed fingers held the gun firmly, ready to fire at anyone who attempted to steal his other treasured possession.

As he listened to his daughter breath in and out, The Joker let himself fall back onto the ground, still holding tight onto Satanya who was happily sleeping on his chest.

The Joker looked to the side, peering at the pictures of Harley desperately before he shut his eyes.


	5. we don't deal with outsiders very well

**Five Years Later**

" **What's happening?"**

The greying man stared at the silent man who didn't acknowledge him. He was sure the person was a man, he hadn't seen his face. The silent person wore a mask, a spooky one that only had a smile, no eyes or facial features at all. Not daring to move as his hands were tied together, the man flinched when the rope around his wrists tightened.

"Why are you doing this?"

When he got no answer, the man glared. He looked around in panic as men, women and even children were tied up, not given a chance to scream before their mouths were taped over. The shopping mall was on lockdown and, given the fact that it had almost been time for the last shoppers to leave, the were less than a hundred people. A dozen seemed to have been either killed or injured. The attackers hadn't made a demand for money or anything else.

What was the  _reason?_

As he witnessed a gun being pressed to a woman's temple when she bit the hand of the person who tried to tape her mouth, he turned back to the masked person.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's Mother's Day."

The man jumped, surprised at such a youthful voice and he looked down to see an  _adorable_  little girl gazing up at him. She cocked her head, frowning a little at his upset expression, but quickly shrugged before her smile returned. He winced once more as the rope around his wrists were tightened before he took the time to give her a once over.

She had blonde hair with purple and green ends, and her long locks were tied up into high pigtails. Her face was paler than normal, it seemed someone had  _painted_  her face, but there were smears which proved her face was painted.

Her face wasn't completely chalk-white because on each cheek, there were red lip prints. Someone had  _kissed_  each cheek. The left kiss mark seemed almost perfect, but the right was more of a smear.

As he observed her, he faintly heard her giggle to herself.

"...Frosty made the cake. Daddah is mad that I didn't put  _real_  spiders on top, but they just wouldn't sit  _still_..."

Her clothes were a mix of purple and green but her jacket, apparently custom made, stood out the most. Given the fact that it was gold, completely contrasting with the rest of her clothes, and its details were so thought out, it was obvious someone had designed it.

On the arms were scribbles, as if it had been copied to the jacket, and the scribbles, with heart, dotted  _ **'**_ _I_ _ **'**_ s and heart shaped  _ **'**_ _O_ _ **'**_ s, were clearly written by a woman. He couldn't make out the entire scribbles but what he did manage to read were shocking.

' _You're mommy's baby doll, my baby doll, my baby doll...'_

The man swallowed as he looked at the bottom of the 'poem', and he realised the end was written larger than the rest, as if it were meant to stand out.

' _And mommy will be there when ya call, when ya call, when ya call._

_If someone hurts ya, we'll kill them all, kill them all._ _'_

And, just above the sleeve, there was a message of sorts written in blood red scribbles inside of a perfectly drawn heart.

_Mommy loves her little cupcake. XOXO_

"Mistah?"

The man, who quickly swallowed the lump in his throat, met the little girls' gaze. She rocked on her heels as she looked up at him, clearly oblivious to the people tied up around her.

"Daddah thinks it's  _bleeping_  stupid but mommy likes it."The man's eyes widened as the six-year-old simply glanced at the rope around his wrists before meeting his gaze once more."What did ya get your mommy for Mother's Day?"

The man stared at the little girl, slightly taken aback by her demand. She watched him carefully, head tilted and her mouth still curved up into a sweet smile. The man wasn't sure if it was a trick question of sorts but, when the child narrowed her eyes, he didn't think before replying.

"I didn't get my, uh, my mommy anything."

The little girl was silent for a moment, glaring a little before she smiled once more. She shook her head as if sure he had a reason to not give his mommy a present for Mother's Day.

"Why? Was she mean to you?"

"No, she wasn't mean to me."He shook his head, wanting to stop talking just in case she grew irritated but, for some reason, he didn't."I just didn't get her anything."

"Why?"

"I just didn't. I don't  _know_  why."He gestured to his greying hair, offering her a small smile."Besides, i'm a little old to be doing that, don't you think?"

The little girl didn't seem satisfied, and she took a step forward, her walk less innocent. This walk was almost predator like, her blue eyes dark for a moment. The child's eyes narrowed and her smile faded a little before it grew.

This smile wasn't sweet. It was  _dark_.

"Huh."The little girl hummed, blinking several times as she stared up at the man."Poor mommy."

The man had no choice but to nod in agreement. The child saw this then shrugged, her smile wide once more, and she giggled. She opened her mouth to speak but turned her head when she heard footsteps. A well-dressed man wearing dark shades and a suit came ambling up to them. The child grinned at the man, blue eyes shining as he came closer.

"Satanya, you  _can't_  wander off like that."The smartly dressed man said in a chiding voice, offering her a hand before he looked over at the greying man."Was he bothering you?"

Before she answered, he brushed back his suit jacket, fingers already reaching for his gun. The greying man held up his tied wrists in surrender, shaking his head.

"No, I didn't do anything!"

The man watched in fear, ready for the shooting sound but before it could come, he saw Satanya reach for his hand. The smartly dressed man instantly took her hand in his own, eyes narrowing at the greying man, as if he were offended.

"He was nice, Frosty."Satanya said, guiding Frost away from the man, small hand clutching his own before she looked back at the man with a shake of her head."But he didn't get his mommy anything for Mother's Day. That's not nice, is it?"

Frost simply nodded, leading Satanya away."No, it's not. Let's go."

The greying man protested, shaking his head as he called for the child."Little girl, please! Help us!"

He was grabbed and forced to the ground with the rest of the prisoners. His pleas for help were muffled as tape was pressed down over his mouth.

Satanya turned her head back, offering the man her sweet smile, waving her free hand at him."Bye, Mistah!"

Satanya turned back around, swinging their joined hands happily, smiling up at Frost. She keenly followed him across the mall, knowing by the handful henchmen who were crowded together in front of an office that her parents were inside. Her mother had picked the mall, and whatever her mother wanted, her father would present it to her. She didn't know what her mother wanted from the mall, but she did know that her parents hoped Batman would come.

Batman was her father's favourite joke.

Her father, in his own words, was the  _punchline_. He provided the knee-slapping, air sucking punchline that brought tears.

"No!

The six year old, for some unknown reason, turned her head just in time to see a little boy struggling. He shouted in protest before his mouth was taped over. He had dark hair, big doe brown eyes which were filled with angry tears as he fought against one of her father's henchmen. He was dressed, in her mind, blandly. His clothes were all dark apart, there was no eccentric meaning to them.

But, despite his  _awful_  dress sense, Santanya found his fight amusing.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, junior."One of the henchman said in an annoyed tone as he tried to tie up the young boy."Work with me."

The boy, a little older than Satanya, wriggled for everything he was worth. His screams were muffled due to the tape over his mouth, and he continued to shake his head. His short legs kicked out, aiming for the henchman who was successful in dodging the kicks.

That was until he looked down and the boy's foot hit him in the face. The henchman cried out in pain, falling to the side, clutching his hand to his nose.

Satanya gasped, a giggle slipping from her lips as she slowly walked forward in the direction of the boy."Oh, goody."

Satanya's eyes widened in fascination as the henchman pulled his hand from his face, revealing an injured and bloody nose. Blood dripped from his chin down to his hand and, given the odd angle his nose now was, it was broken. The henchman cried out again as he saw the blood and turned, glaring at the boy. He spat out the blood, pulling his gun from its holster and stood, glaring down at the boy.

Satanya, knowing what was coming, reached up and pulled on Frost's suit jacket.

"Frosty?"

Said soldier looked down, gun ready just in case someone dared to attack, and gave her a nod. She rarely interacted with her father's 'soldiers', they meant nothing to her. They worked for her father and knew better than to even look at The Joker's women wrong. Frost was family; he'd been with her father for a long, he was more than an uncle than a henchman.

"Make him stop."

Satanya pointed at the henchman with a shake of her head.

Frost followed her gaze and looked to the henchman who looked ready to attack. He simply nodded, aimed at the henchman and shot twice. Said henchman was shot in the thigh and the shoulder, sending him to his knees. He looked to Frost with a startled look then back at the boy, apparently blaming him.

"You little-"

"Nu-uh!"Satanya sing songed, shoving aside the henchman who fell to the ground again, clutching his wounds, and rushed forward."Mine, mine,  _mine!"_

"Satanya,"Frost followed with a long, hesitant sigh but kept his expression impassive."You shouldn't-"

Satanya's exuberant laughter cut Frost off and the princess skipped off towards the family of three. The mother's eyes were glassed over as she cuddled her son to her and the father had both his arms around them protectively. It was obvious he knew that he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to, he was utterly helpless, but he still attempted to calm his family.

"You're funny."Satanya giggled, poking the boy on the shoulder without hesitance, a smile on her lips."What's yer name?"

The boy didn't reply quickly enough, he seemed too frightened, and Satanya's smile faded a little.

Satanya's eyes narrowed in warning, and she glowered at the boy, stomping her foot. She poked his shoulder cruelly, nail digging in harshly and he yelped.

"What's...yer...name?!"Satanya demanded before her eyes widened when she noticed the tape over his mouth and she giggled, rolling her eyes."Oops! _Sorry!"_

The boy inhaled sharply when she tore the tape from his mouth, tossing it aside carelessly. She then studied him, biting her lip, hands behind her back as she rocked on the heels of her feet. She stared at him, raising both eyebrows as she waited for his response.

The boy looked to his parents then back at the girl before he swallowed his fear.

"B-Benjamin."

"Yuck!"Satanya's smile fell a little, and she shook her head, sticking out her tongue."No, no, _no!_ Stupid name for  _my_  boyfriend."

The boy paled, and his eyes widened. His parents gasped and shook their heads, attempting to shuffle over to their son, but Frost stepped forward, brandishing his gun. Satanya smiled to herself, clearly pleased with her choice in the boy.

"Huh?"

Satanya took a step closer, seemingly not noticing the boy's trepidation as she grabbed the collar of his top, yanking him to her.

"It's a stupid name. Normal."Satanya smiled as she thought to herself, smiling as she pinched Benjamin's cheeks before gasping."Ace! I'm gonna call you Ace."

She then looked up to Frost, cheeks flushed."Isn't that a cute name, Frosty?"

Her father's right-hand man looked down at the child with a short nod. He opened his mouth to warn her about her father's reaction but, as if on cue, he heard a gasp that was soon echoed by their other prisoners. He knew that response. Frost turned around just in time to see The Joker sauntering over to them, hand slicking back his green hair and eyes trained on his daughter.

"Babygirl, what the fu-"The Joker trailed off when Satanya peered up at him, eyes narrowed, it clear she knew what cuss word he was going to say and he still said it anyway. _"fucking_  fiddlesticks are you doin'?"

"Naughty daddy!"Satanya sing songed with a shake of her head, reaching out and wiggling her fingers."Now, please!"

The Joker stared at her for a moment before nodding, knowing what she was expecting. He patted his pockets before laughing when he realised he never carried around money. He had a lot of it, but that was just a matter principle, making it known that he could claim money however and whenever he pleased. The Joker never paid for anything, and people knew better than to expect him to pay for things.

The clown prince of crime looked around when Satanya continued to stare at him expectantly, her expression matching Harley's perfectly, both vexing him and making him proud at the same time. His gaze then landed on a nicely dressed man, and he reached down, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. The man struggled wildly, attempting to break free, desperate to get away.

"NO, NO!"

"Yer gonna scare my brat."The Joker snarled at the man, grabbing his tie and stuffing it into his mouth."I just need a hundred. It ain't like yer gonna be using it anytime soon."

The Joker gripped the man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He shoved the man back down to the ground and searched through his wallet, smiling to himself when he pulled out a hundred. He threw the wallet back at the man, hitting his forehead with a pleased smile.

"Daddy's sorry. Happy?"The Joker said as he leant down and handed his daughter the note, patting her cheek fondly before he finally noticed that she was holding onto a boy."What do we have here?"

"He's my boyfriend!"The six-year-old replied with a dreamy sigh, grip tightening on the boy as he whimpered."He's  _funny_. I like him!"

The Joker's eyes glimmered as he straightened, his blue orbs turning darker with each passing second as he processed Satanya's claim. The Joker nodded along as Satanya dreamily gushed over the boy who didn't seem that much older than her. He winced when his daughter pinched his cheeks, a wide grin on her face as she fawned over the boy.

"Yeah?"The Joker's red lips curved up into a smile when his daughter nodded, not noticing his jaw tighten."What's  _its_  name?"

Satanya turned back to the young boy, failing to notice The Joker pulling back his purple snakeskin trench coat, revealing his gun. His gun holster held two guns but, as if that weren't enough, he had one tucked into his waistcoat. The parents of the young boy whimpered, shaking their heads, unable to speak due to the tape over their mouths.

"I don't remember. It was silly."Satanya responded, pulling back an inch to let her gaze flicker over the boy's face before she added."I'm naming him Ace. I like that name."

The Joker nodded along, pondering the name."Like your goldfish?"

"Like my goldfish."Satanya repeated with a nod, a sheepish giggle leaving her as she whispered to the boy."He died. The babies ate him."

Satanya then snapped her teeth at the boy, making him jump in surprise."Yummy!"

"They did, didn't they?"The Joker cackled, petting Satanya's head fondly, fingers combing through her hair as his gaze turned to the boy and his parents."Looks like  _another_  one of her pets is gonna kick the bucket soon. They got the same name, too. Funny how those things happen, ain't it?"

The parents' eyes widened in alarm as soon as they understood what The Joker meant. He laughed as they gulped, the mother's grip on her son tightening protectively. The Joker cocked his head, staring at the parents, daring them to make a scene and upset his daughter as his fingers inched closer to his gun, eyes on the parents.

The Joker was a lot of things but he didn't kill children. Not intentionally, anyway. His building explosions may have caused some to be caught in the crossfire but there was a few things he lost sleep over.

" _PUUDDIINNN'! CUUPPCAKEEE! **"**_

Benjamin's parents gave a sigh of relief as The Joker looked away, something that was short-lived when the distraction showed herself. Harley Quinn, deemed Queen of Gotham, cavorted into sight wearing her usual mischievous and wolfish grin. Wearing one of her custom dresses that had been designed by her clown lover, the female clown carried a few shopping bags with her that were filled with stuff. She didn't need them, that was obvious considering she only desired to wear whatever her beloved Puddin' designed for her.

The heist  _itself_  was her gift.

It was all for her; it was all a game and Harley adored games. And if Batman did, in fact, show up then it would be an added extra.

Harley's eyes lit up when her gaze zeroed in on her lover."There ya are."

Harley carelessly dropped the bags and giggled, humming to herself as she skipped over to her lover. Her light hair, the ends dyed blue and pink, were styled in ringlets and bounced with each skip. Her red lips curved up into a giddy smile as The Joker held out his hand for her to take.

Harley took his hand, muttering happily to herself before she looked up at him, noticing that, despite his smile, his eyes were dark.

"Why so glum, hun?"Harley cooed, her lower lip jutting out as she turned his head in her direction, leaning up and pressing a series of short kisses to his mouth before smiling."Puddin'?"

The Joker, who had been distracted by the adoring endearments, blinked several times as if snapping out of a daze. Snapping her teeth at her lover, Harley happily purred against him, holding tight onto his arm, brow furrowing a little when she didn't see Satanya at his side.

"Where's the baby?"

"Harley, Harley,  _Harley-girl_..."The Joker's jaw tightened, leaning closer as his fingers brushed Harley's soft cheek before he took hold of her chin, thumb pressing down on her full bottom lip."You  _pro-mis-ed_  Daddy that our princess wouldn't grow up so  _fast_."

Eyes glazed over almost longingly at his growl, Harley suddenly blinked, confused."Huh?"

The Joker simply turned his head, and Harley followed his gaze, eyes lit once more when she saw Satanya, but she still looked puzzled until she looked beside her daughter. The little boy shifted from foot to foot, looking almost as nervous and fearful as his parents.

"Cupcake? Who's yer friend?"

"He's my boyfriend, mommy. I called him Ace."Satanya giggled, standing on her tip-toes patting Benjamin's head once more as if he were a pet before scrunching up her face."His real name was  _stupid_."

Benjamin shuffled away from Satanya as much as he could."I'm  _not_  stupid."

Harley quirked an eyebrow, a little amused at the picture, and smiled at her daughter. She wanted to 'awww' aloud at how adorable the two were despite the fact the boy looked a little mundane for her taste, but she looked to her lover and realised why he looked more murderous than usual.

"Please, can I  _keep_  him, mommy?"Satanya pleaded, yanking the boy to her and holding his arm so tight that he whimpered."I know it's your day, but I want to  _keep_  him. He's funny.  _Pretty_  please?"

"Him, honey? Ya sure about that?"Harley's lip curled up a little as she observed the boy, leaning so close that he had no choice but to look at her."He's adorable, I guess, but he's so..."

Harley poked the boy's cheek as she tried to come up with a word, taking his chin between her fingers and turning his head from side to side. He gave a squeak of pain when her thumb nail dug into his chin. It seemed that Harley had no clue on how to be gentle with other children. She smiled a little at this before observing him again, brow furrowing and tutting. The little cautionary voice didn't pipe up to warn Harley like it had when she first held Satanya or any other time it needed to speak up.

" _Plain_."Harley finally finished, straightening, eyeing the little boy a little suspiciously.

"I know. Sad."Satanya nodded in agreement with her mother before shrugging, poking Benjamin's cheek with a giggle."But i'll  _fix_  him."

"What, ah, what about a great white  _shark?_  Hmmm?"The Joker clapped his hands together loudly, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to intrigue his daughter's attention."Daddy will get ya a big enough pool,  _bigger_  than the one at home, make a call to get ya the biggest great white shark and he'll be yer  _pet_."

When Satanya's eyebrow arched in curiosity, The Joker sing songed."If ya want, you can feed it your new  _friend_."

The Joker grinned happily to himself, considering feeding the boy to their pet a  _loophole_  in his unspoken rule about not killing children.

"It'll be much more fun."Harley giggled, blowing a large bubble with her bubblegum and popping it with her front teeth, the loud pop making the parents jump."What'd ya say, cupcake?"

"But, daddy... "Satanya mewled, shuffling closer to her father and taking his head, tugging on it, pouting when he snarled warningly at her, and she resorted to her first word, a weakness that her father utterly detested being used on him." _Daddah_ , I want him..."

The Joker tipped his head back with a snarl, glaring at Harley when she giggled.

"I warned ya about that."The Joker hissed, a growl following that made everyone but Satanya and Harley whimper in fear, narrowing his eyes."If ya weren't-"

"If I weren't your brat you would put a  _bullet_  in my head."Satanya finished with a fond laugh, jumping on the spot, her pigtails flying around her."But I  _am_ , aren't I, _Daddah?_ "

His response was a quirk of a nonexistent eyebrow and a hand squeeze that made Satanya hug his arm with a loud squeal.

"All right, all right,  _all right."_ The Joker held up his hands as if he were surrendering before kneeling before the little boy, giving him another once over."Ya can keep your little, uh, your little  _pet_  if he passes  _one_  test."

Satanya, having nothing but belief in her father, nodded, eyes wide."'Kay!"

Her daddy had the best judgement; he found beauty in even the most mundane of creatures. And Benjamin was a mundane little  _creature_. Her daddy knew when things were destined for greatness. He'd picked her momma and unleashed her  _greatness_ , hadn't he?

"What is the  _difference_  between marriage and death?"The Joker drawled, finger tapping their wedding bands before the woman pulled her hand back, making him pout almost childishly before he looked to the young boy."Hmmm?"

The Joker suddenly clapped his hands, making the young boy jump along with a dozen other people. His smile broadened almost ominously when the young boy's eyes glassed over. The little boy looked at a loss the more The Joker stared at him until he nodded, finally realising what the man in front of him wanted.

Benjamin's voice was small as he spoke, tone shaky."I dunno. What's the difference?"

"Dead people are  _free_."The Joker breathed, hands held out and his fingers wiggling, baring the grills that covered most of his teeth before he nodded to the parents."Like yer mommy and daddy will be  _very_  soon."

The boy's eyes filled with tears as he connected the joke in his head, frowning as Harley and Satanya tittered before, unable to stop the laughter, burst out giggling. Satanya seemed more amused by her father's gestures and his laugh then the joke; it seemed she still didn't understand the meaning behind it. Benjamin didn't either, but he knew by the way The Joker looked at his parents that it meant something  _deadly_.

"It wasn't funny. It was mean."Benjamin angrily said to The Joker, the courage that had drawn Satanya to him showing as he glared at the clown prince who was cackling loudly and he stomped his foot."You're  _not_  funny!"

"Ohhh, ya hear the way he talks to his future  _father in law?_ "The Joker's laughter didn't die out but his eyes had darkened, and he held up his hands almost mockingly, glancing back at Harley."I don't think this is the type of audaciousness I want our princess to be around."

"You're right, Puddin'."Harley nodded in agreement, hands in The Joker's shoulder as she shook her head once more."He'd be a  _bad influence_  on our cupcake. She's too sweet for him."

"That's right."

Benjamin attempted to step aside out of their view only to bump into something. He jumped, paranoid and turned to see Satanya at his side once more.

Satanya's laughter was no more, and neither was her smile, her eyes narrowing and her eyes almost as dark as her fathers'. The six-year-old shook her head at the boy before, while sporting a sickly sweet smile, she raised her foot and brought it down on Benjamin's. Right where his toes were, just like her mommy had taught her.

With her hands behind her back, her chin raised defiantly and smile still in place, Satanya watched as Benjamin's face scrunched up in pain, and a painful, choked sob bounced off of the walls.

"Ya  _meanie!_ "Satanya stuck her tongue out at the boy who was now cradling his foot with large, wet eyes."You're mean and not in the funny way."

The six-year-old gave an almost snobby huff as she spun around on her heels, pigtails swiping at the air once more. Benjamin sniffed, tears running down his cheeks and sobs loud. Sobs that were quickly drowned out as Harley's famous giggles got louder. The queen jumped up and down, clapping her hands in praise.

Her smile appeared once more as her father, still knelt on the ground, turned his attention from the sobbing boy to his daughter. Satanya's smile turned a little shy as The Joker cocked his head, staring at her for a long moment before his red mouth curved up into a proud smile, similar to the one he gave when he'd been convinced her newborn screaming had turned him deaf.

"Oh,  _good_  girl."The Joker drawled, opening his arms with a flourish, wiggling his long fingers in a beckoning manner."That's my girl. C'mon, come to  _Daddah_."

Satanya let out a cheerful giggle and happily skipped over to her father, own arms reached out. She, without fear, lunged at her father who, after quickly getting to his feet, caught his daughter effortlessly. The clown prince gave a hearty laugh as he caught Satanya who embraced him tightly, her hands reaching for her mother beside him.

The six-year-old smiled against her father, letting out a gleeful squeal when he twirled around, his free hand taking hold of Harley's and he did the same with his lover who happily joined in. Harley crooned as she demanded to be twirled around, again and again, simpering as dipped her without ease before pulling her against him.

"Is uncle Batsy coming?"Satanya excitedly asked, giving her father a hopeful smile before she blissfully sighed."He makes funny noises."

"Yes,  _yes_  he does."Both her parents said in unison, Harley squealing happily when her clown lover playfully squeezed her hip."Too bad he stepped out of the way of the car before he could make a lot more."

"Then we'd have a Batsy pancake!"Satanya exclaimed, outstretching her arms with a giddy giggle, eyes wide."Can we make him a  _pancake?_  There'd be more of him to hug, and he'd make a really good-"

Harley snapped her teeth at The Joker before offering."Rug?"

Satanya smiled at her mother, dimples showing when Harley poked her cheek.

"If he did I hope he just  _loved_  the invitation."Her father replied, red mouth curving up into another mischievous yet childish smile, a laugh following."If he didn't we'd just have to take another newscaster hostage and,  _boy_ , was he boring."

"Oh, goody!"Satanya kicked her legs happily clinging to her father with delight."If we catch him, can I keep him as my new goldfish?"

Her father crooned to himself, spinning Satanya and Harley around with a flourish as he pretended to ponder.

"The pool is big enough but we'd have to  _drown_  him, honey, 'cause I don't think he'd want to stay, but I can't spoil ya like that."The Joker replied, letting out a sigh despite the teasing smile threatening to grow as Satanya and her mother shared a big grin."Ya already have a pet."

"Don't like him anymore."Satanya firmly stated, looking back at Benjamin with a shake her head before giving an eye roll that she had, without a doubt, learned from her mother."He doesn't laugh; I don't know why. Daddah's  _hi-larious._ "

Despite knowing this to be true, The Joker gave an inquisitive him."Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."Satanya nodded fervently with another eye roll, poking her father's shoulder, it apparent she knew what he was doing."Daddah makes people laugh so hard that they  _cry_  or..."

She then looked over his shoulder once more at Benjamin, cocking her head with an almost amused smile. A smile which soon turned to a series of laughter when her mother and father tickled her sides to gain her attention.

"Or what?"

"Or he makes them cry when they don't laugh."Satanya looked at her father with a large, adoring smile, eyes growing vibrant when he pet her hair."That makes mommy and me laugh."

Harley linked her arm with The Joker's, blowing an air kiss up at Satanya."Sure does, honey."

Satanya stuck out her tongue, a mix of laughing and making yucky noises coming from her as her father growled at her mother, hand shifting from her hip to her hair before he sought out her mouth with his own. He tugged at her long locks, making Harley squeal delightfully. Satanya smiled at them before whining when she felt left out, something her father did whenever either of his girls decided that something was more interesting than him or her mother did if she felt left out herself.

Satanya gave an exaggerated pout."Funny, funny,  _funny!_ "

She had, without question, inherited her parents' need for throwing tantrums. She'd inherited a long, long list of things from her parents, some that many were hesitant about.

"Oh, mommy's sorry, my cupcake."Harley pouted, speaking in the baby voice she refused to rid of despite Satanya was no longer a baby, leaning up and making kissy noses."Come here!"

Her smile soon vanished when her mother attacked her cheeks with her red lips, the two lip prints now joined by another dozen.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah!"

"Right, right,  _ri_ _-_ _gh_ _-_ _t.._."The Joker licked his now smudged lips as he tipped his head back, eyes flickering as he thought."Ya want something funny?"

Satanya nodded in between her giggles, leaning in-between her parents, one arm wrapped around her mother."Uh-huh!"

The six-year-old bounced around as her father cavorted around, Harley instantly falling in step beside him, copying his movements. He dramatically dipped both his girls, smiling as Satanya's eyes went wide with anticipation, every ounce of her attention now focused on her father and Harley soon followed.

Mother and daughter stared at The Joker, both expectant.

"What do apples and Satanya's future  _boy-frien-ds_  have in common?"The Joker drawled, playfully tugging at Satanya's long locks in order to make her smile, his painted lips curving up when she gave an inquisitive look."Hmmm?"

Harley and Satanya shook their heads, both repeating in unison."What do apples and Satanya's future boyfriends have in common?"

The Joker drew in a long breath, drawing out the moment, the smirk growing as they continued to watch him. His smile remained wide as they gave a childish whine. He leaned closer, drawing them in closer as-well, voice lowering to a whisper as if sharing a secret.

"They're both gonna look good  _hanging_  from a tree."

The loud, giddy laugher that followed seemed to frighten the hostages more than the threat of gunfire. As the laughter settled, the sounds of it echoing seemingly gracing the hostages with silence, a youthful, cheery yet somewhat frightening voice piped up.

"Ha, Daddah  _funny!_ "


	6. another flashing chance at bliss

" **Look at 'em..."**

Harley continued to wave as her group rushed up the stairs to meet her on the top floor. She gave a triumphant giggle as she watched the amusing sight of the  **'** toy soldiers **'**  rush up the stairs with their guns ready to shoot if need be.

"Hopping like little rabbits."The female clown mumbled with a half-suppressed giggle, blowing a large bubble, wiggling her fingers at Flag who was angrily ordering his soldiers to follow."Hop, hop,  _hop..._ "

The female clown watched the squad rush up the stairs, amused as they shouted for her to stop then curse her. She soon got bored, however, when she found her reflection more interesting in the glass and studied her make up. As she observed her reflection, she felt a buzzing against her hip. Harley, instantly knowing what it was, quickly pulled her phone from her jacket pocket.

When a new message notification popped up on the screen with The Joker's avatar beside it, Harley's face lit up. The female clown's lips curved up into a fond smile as she pressed down onto the message.

_I'm close. Be ready._

Harley inhaled a long breath as she smiled, the familiar giddy tingling in her stomach returning whenever she thought of The Joker. She hummed happily to herself in anticipation because of the feeling, which she felt incessantly around him, wound return tenfold when he rescued her. They'd gleefully kill everyone who'd had a hand in locking her up before they'd return to their castle.

Harley was going  _home_.

As she scrolled through her phone as the elevator ascended the floors Harley's eyes zeroed in on a video file on the home screen. A video entitled:  _Day_ _304_ _._

She knew that number without thinking about it. Harley hadn't been home in  _304_  days.

"Awww, Puddin'..."Harley grinned from ear to ear before pressing down on the video, impatiently tapping her thumb against the side of the phone as she waited for it to load."So sweet."

The screen was blank when the video started then the sound of humming caught Harley's attention. The humming was low but raised in pitch now and then. The Joker's humming. The screen swiftly turned from black to the sight of tattooed fingers which Harley instantly recognized.

_"HARLS, COME HELP DADDY!"_ The Joker suddenly shouted, the sound of him saying her name making Harley blissfully sigh. _"HARLEY!"_

He was silent for a moment before the video shook, a flash of green hair as he tapped the phone against his temple making Harley giggle.

_"Oh, that's right!"_ The Joker muttered, tone a higher pitch than normal and laced with exhaustion despite him trying to hide it. Harley knew her clown lover. Her glee at hearing his voice quickly pushed the unnerving thought from her mind as she heard him walk around almost determinedly, mumbling to himself. _"You have run daddy havoc, Harley-girl, and not the way he likes it._ _Your Puddin' and your cupcake have been bored without ya._ _No,_ _ **no**_ _, I haven't liked this one bit. There's no fun to be had when my favorite player ain't here to participate."_

Harley's smile faded a little at his disconcerted tone, the glee weakened, and she felt a sharp pang in her chest. The faraway tone he spoke mirrored what she'd been feeling for 304 days.

_Lost._

His voice suddenly wasn't enough and Harley tapped the phone, silently demanding to see him.

"Puddin?"Harley shook the phone petulantly as if she were able to turn it in The Joker's direction and, just as she were about to swipe forward her clown lover appeared."Puddin!"

Harley breathily with a relieved smile, finger brushing the screen as if she were able to touch him. The Joker met her gaze when he looked into the camera, red lips growing into a smirk which made Harley simper. He suddenly turned the phone making her frown, but it was soon replaced with an alleviated sigh then a grin when the camera was flipped and, after a moment of shaking, focused on their princess.

_Our baby._

_"Ah, there she is!"_

Harley nodded along, gaping at the toddler in surprise and relief."There she is."

Babbling to herself with a big smile on one of her mats was Satanya. Sitting up on her own, something she hadn't been able to do last Harley saw her; their little princess was focused on her crayons and scribbling on the walls, something she'd seemingly been doing for a while considering the wall was covered in different colors.

"Cupcake!"Harley murmured as she processed the sight, eyes widening as the camera zoomed in and the female clown let out a delighted squeal when Satanya turned and looked into the camera."Hi, baby, mommy's missed you  _so_  much!"

The female clown's finger tip brushed Satanya's cheek, similar to what she'd done to The Joker earlier.

_"Will ya do daddy an itsy bitsy favor?"_ The Joker crooned, letting out a low chuckle when the toddler, who probably only understood a handful, if less, the words he was saying, happily bounced in her spot. _"Mommy's with boring, bad, bad,_ _ **bad**_ _people so,_ _as_ _Daddy rescues her, she might need a pick-me-up. Say hi to mommy for daddy, princess!"_

_"Hi._   _ **Mommy**_."Speaking the two words of the handful she could understand and repeat, Satanya's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother and a gleeful giggle fell from her mouth as she happily greeted. _"Hi!"_

Harley's lips curved up once more but, just as Satanya looked away from the camera to listen to the Joker then smile once more the sound of glass shattering made her turn. The female clown didn't seem surprised or cower away as a large, faceless creature leaped into the elevator. She glanced down at the shards of glass on the ground then back up at the creature with curious eyes but then looked annoyed because of the interruption.

"Whaddya doin-"

Harley's head snapped to the side as the creature punched her across the face before pushing her backward, following her to attack her. Just as it raised its fist to punch her, Harley dodged it with her forearm and hit it instead, raising her bat in the air before whacking it repeatedly.

"Do. Ya.  _Mind?!"_ Harley huffed out each word with a hit to the faceless creature, pausing to twirl the handle of the bat around her fingers before striking at it again."I was in the middle of something!"

The creature punched Harley across the fact before she could react, knocking the phone out of her other hand and sending her staggering to the side of the elevator. Massaging her jaw with a thoughtful hum as adrenaline bubbled in her stomach and rushed through her body, Harley gave a silent laugh, and she straightened with a child-like predatory gleam in her eye.

With a wolfish grin and her eyes wide, Harley lunged for the creature."Wheee!"

The pair fought vigorously, denting the elevator sides as each tried to gain the upper hand. Harley kept an eye on her phone as she dodged a punch then swung at the creature, her bat clattering to the ground. Before the creature could tread on the device, she pushed it to the other side of the elevator. The pair struggled for a moment, both getting a few good punches in before, evading another hit, Harley picked up her and used it to pin the creature against the elevator side.

Heel nudging the phone to a corner, Harley was caught off guard as the creature spun her around, holding her firmly in place. She fought against it for a moment before she jumped into the air, keeping hold of the creature as she walked up the side of the elevator and landed behind it. Then, quickly grabbing her bat again, the female clown landed one, fatal hit to what she guessed to be its head, knocking off a large chunk and sending it to the ground, some of its remains scattering around.

"Whoo!"

Harley blew her hair from her face as she stood over the creature, nudging it with her bat to make sure it was defeated. She gave an almost childish huff before kicking it with her foot and turned, looking around for the phone.

"Ha, there ya are!"Harley gathered up her phone from the ground with a triumphant hum, wiping off some of the remains from the creature and resumed the video."Awww!"

_"Come here, pumpkin!"_ Harley watched keenly as The Joker's hand appeared, his long, ringed fingers beckoning and Satanya instantly dropped her crayons. _"That's it."_

With an adoring grin, the toddler crawled over to her father, legs kicking back and forth gleefully. Harley's already racing heartbeat sped up as her daughter came closer to the camera, giving her a better look at the growing child. Her cheeks—which that Harley remembered loving to pinch—were,  _thankfully_ , still  _adorably_  pudgy. She'd also grown some hair, blonde like Harley had been before her transformation and her blue eyes, her father's eyes, were loud and wide.

She was  _beautiful_. She was no longer a two-month-old squirming in her cot that Harley refused to leave just in case Satanya said her first word because, of  _course_ , their little princess was a genius.

_"Good girl!"_ The Joker drawled in approval, phone camera shaking when he reached out poked her cheek with a laugh, earning a giggle from Satanya. _"_ _Now, now, now, who's comin' home?_ "

Reaching for her father with an excited smile at the mention of home, Satanya eagerly answered _."Mommy."_

_"Hmmm?"_ The Joker hummed, his somewhat playful growl making both Satanya and Harley's eyes widen, eagerly waiting for what he was going to say. _"What was that?"_

_"Mommy!"_ Satanya shouted and thumped her little fists on the ground for effect, legs kicking happily, her laughter in sync with Harley who continued to watch. _"Mommy._ _ **Home!**_ _"_

Satanya reached for The Joker once more, and he responded with an exaggerated annoyed huff, but Harley heard the underlining playfulness. The Clown Prince reached down and scooped the toddler up. As he pulled his daughter close the phone shook, giving Harley a few flashes of spray paint on the walls with a dozen  _ **'**_ _ha, ha, ha!_ _ **'**_  as well as bullets embedded in the walls, the knives scattered around and the tablets with the photos of Harley on the screens.

Harley's face fell a little as she awed at the sight, both touched at his somewhat shrine for her and felt the need to shelter her clown lover.

_"Clingy little brat."_ She heard her lover growl as he seated his daughter on his lap, lingering for a moment when she instantly toyed with his gold chains. Harley listened with an entranced expression, fingers itching to join in on the moment, her stomach in knots when she remembered that she wasn't at home _."Now, where were we?"_

Harley paused the video as the Joker pulled the phone back before he flipped the screen so that he appeared, cackling to himself when Satanya's eyes widened curiously when she saw herself on the screen. Harley gawked at the pair, watching closely as The Joker carefully studied Satanya as she observed the screen while playing with his chains.

_"Daddah!"_ Satanya grinned up at her father, pointing to him then the screen with an amused giggle before waving at the screen again. _"_ _Me_ _!"_

As Harley watched her mind settled somewhat, something that happened when she was around her daughter. There were still party goers in her mind skipping around and singing but, just for a while with her daughter, there wasn't off-key singing or the voices that whispered to her all at once and had her struggling to focus. Satanya made her focus on the soothing ones that guided her, told her to pick up take a sharp knife from Satanya or to gently hold her daughter the right way.

_"MWAH!"_ Satanya kissed her fingers and extended her arm at the camera with a flourish before, with a curious smile, made a grabby hand at the camera _."Mommy?!"_

_"Good. You're so good."_ The Joker nodded in approval, red mouth curving up into a winning smile, petting Satanya's head once more before glancing at the camera almost pensively _."Ya got that from yer mumsy."_

Harley hummed contently at his words, bouncing on her heels as her clown lover and her daughter looked back to the screen. Harley mumbled to them as if they were able to hear her, grinning at the pair and blowing an air kiss to the camera.

_DING!_

The sound of the elevator reaching its destined floor snapped Harley out of her tranquil-like state, and the female clown raised her head. Eyes flickering around the elevator with a furrowed brow she took a moment to collect herself before nodding.

"Uh-huh."

Huffing with a pout, Harley quickly pocketed her phone and spun on her heels with held out arms, bowing dramatically when the doors started to open. She faintly heard Flag mutter something underneath his breath and Killer Croc snarl in a flippant manner. Harley straightened with a bright grin, shrugging when Deadshot sent her a questioning look.

"Hey, guys!"Harley drawled once the elevator doors fully opened, forcing a wide smile when they sent her a questioning look after glancing at the defeated monsters."You made it!"

Harley's eyes scanned the group who still stared at her in surprise before she stepped over a large chunk of the creature. Resting her bat on her shoulders and with another kittenish smile to the group, she sauntered off, humming to herself when she felt them staring after her but knowing they knew better than to reach out.

The female clown pranced towards the entrance to the office, mouth downturning into a frown when she didn't hear anyone following her. She turned around with a bored look, arching an unamused eyebrow when she saw the squad still watching after her.

"Guys..."

Harley rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner, shaking her head with a scolding tut.

"C'mon!"Harley nonchalantly demanded, nodding in approval as the soldiers rushed by her, guns at the ready."Let's  _go!_ "

Beckoning the squad to follow with her fingers and, when as she pulled out her gun, she gave an excited smile.

"Some of us have places to go, things to kill and people to see!"


	7. and may you stay forever young

**"Shut her up, Harls, I don't need two of ya screeching."**

"Don't pout, Puddin'!"Harley sang as she entered the bedroom she shared with The Joker, hip checking the door shut before prancing further into their bedroom.

She grinned lovingly at her partner in crime who lay on their bed before cooing at the two-month-old in her arms. Satanya's blue eyes—her father's eyes—stared up at Harley, filled with tears as the wetness streamed down her red cheeks.

"She just wants her mommy the  _second_  she opens her eyes, don't ya, cupcake?"

Satanya blinked up at her mother, eyes focused on Harley's broad grin and laughing eyes. She quieted down for a moment, as if processing that her mother had hold of her. Every morning at sunrise—no earlier and no later—Satanya woke up crying for her mother and wouldn't settle until Harley's features hovered over her.

Harley relished in it.

Harley pulled a face at Satanya before smiling at The Joker, proudly stating. _"I'm_ her mommy."

The Joker's eyes shifted from his gun to Harley and Satanya for a short moment. The cloudy look in his eyes seemed to dissolve when Satanya's crying quickly started to subside as Harley's prancing continued. His daughter was bundled up in her customized Jester blanket so all he could see of Satanya was a tiny hand reaching up and tugging on Harley's long locks.

"I know, baby."The Clown Prince nodded as he put the bullets in his gun, pausing every few moments to slick back his green locks that fell in front of his face whenever he bowed his head to look at the weapon. He studied each bullet before putting it in before laughing to himself."And I think Derek finally got that."

As if on cue, the sound of cursing came from outside their bedroom door, followed by a cry for help. And, as expected, nobody dared to come to the aid of the fallen goon. The shot at Derek had been a statement by Harley.

"Bad Derek tried to pick you up, and only mommy does that in the morning, doesn't she? Sun up and sun down."Harley said in between whispering to the baby, booping Satanya's nose and speaking in a baby voice."Yes, she does!"

A low snarl came from The Joker, and he let his finger brush the safety.

"I don't like it, honey. Every morning, every sunrise."The Joker pointed his gun at the Mad Hatter clock above their bed, reading the numbers that were upside down. He bared his teeth at it before looking at his lover and baby girl once more."Our spawn is an alarm clock, and you know how I just  _love_  to press snooze."

"You wouldn't fire at Satan. She's yer  _baby_  and a lotta fun."Harley shook her head, a bounce in her step as she neared the bed, a smile curving at her lips when The Joker narrowed his eyes at her. He raised his arm, the gun now pointed at his queen and Harley winked at her lover before she blew an air kiss at him."Not until she's old enough to hold a gun herself."

The Joker studied Harley with an inscrutable look before shifting his gaze to Satanya. There was no emotion on his face as his eyes focused on the two-month-old but Harley happily presented her to her clown lover, waving at The Joker with Satanya's tiny hand. The male clown bared his grill at the pair, blinking a few times before he shook his head. Then, suddenly, a wild grin curved at his mouth and his head tipped back before he let out a lively cackle.

"I fold, I fold."He held up a hand as if surrounding, his cackles echoing off of the walls as he shook his head. He waved at the pair, eyes on Satanya and another smile growing on his face as she peered at him. The Joker roughly tapped the gun against his temple as if he were reprimanding himself before firmly saying."I wouldn't hurt  _my_  itsy-bitsy brat, would I?"

"Ours, Puddin'."Harley sang, repeating the same words she'd happily said since the day she'd found out they were having a baby. Harley stroked Satanya's pudgy cheek with a finger, cooing once more when the baby reached up for her."Half of you and half of me, remember? She's  _special_."

As if agreeing with her mother, Satanya suddenly tugged on Harley's long locks with her fingers and happily squealed when her mother gasped before laughing, nodding in encouragement.

"Oh, good girl."

The Joker smirked in amusement before tossing aside his gun and reaching out with his arms, beckoning his girls over to him. Harley's eyes lit up, and she giddily cavorted over to the bed before reaching out for The Joker. He narrowed his eyes at his lover to which Harley feigned innocence, wiggling her ringed fingers.

He knew what she wanted.

"C'mere, girls."The Gotham King growled, a large hand extending out and firmly taking hold of Harley's wrist before he yanked."Come to daddy."

His Queen, as usual, gasped in delight at his touch and Satanya squealed in joy at the sudden movements. Harley listened to the faint voice in the back of her head that seemed to have plans to permanently reside and kept careful hold of Satanya as she slumped back onto the bed. Harley's giggles blended with The Joker's hearty cackles, and Satanya's eyes widened in curiosity. The two-month-old blinked several times as she watched her mother and father in awe, fingers in her mouth.

Harley hummed happily as The Joker pulled them towards him before his large hand clasped her cheek.

Satanya settled in between her parents, still resting comfortably in one of Harley's arms. The Joker bared his grills at Satanya as he grinned at her, peering down at the baby girl. She squirmed with a small smile, little legs kicking out and eyes wide.

"What do we have here?"

Satanya blinked up at her father, gaping at him as her eyes flickered over his face, something she seemed to do whenever she caught sight of him. The Joker leaned down, causing Satanya's smile to widen as he came closer.

"Hello there."

Then she reached up and touched her father's face, looking almost proud that she did so. Satanya's small hand patted her father's cheek, and she babbled nonsense to herself as The Joker's grin broadened. The Joker watched Satanya smile to herself as her hands touched his face, as if she were attempting to study him.

She gazed up at him with a familiar look of devotion and adoration her mother did.

The Joker stared at the child once last time, one of his hands settling on her stomach to keep her close. He then turned to look at Harley who was watching them with a dreamy smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Baby..."

Harley instantly smiled, breathily giggling."Puddin'?"

She looked up and found herself staring into The Joker's blue eyes and, as usual, found herself hypnotized with trying to read them. Nuzzling into his hand, Harley's eyelashes fluttered when she felt his nose brush her cheek before The Joker tilted her head up so that he could claim her mouth with his own. He kissed her once, lightly, teasing Harley with a brush of their lips.

Fireworks went off; the butterflies fluttered her stomach and the familiar _thump!thump!thump!_  of her heart hammering against her ribcage echoed in her ears.

The second kiss was more firm but a simple peck, enough to earn a whine from the female clown that made him laugh. Harley's whine soon turned to a gasp of delight as she felt the familiar graze of The Joker's grill scrape along her bottom lip, trapping the flesh, cajoling Harley to part her lips.

She complied, of course, before leaning upwards and demanding a deeper kiss. Her free hand delved itself in his green locks, fingers tugging so that she could keep him in place. The Gotham king gave a fervent growl of approval in response before he complied with Harley's demand and kissed her back, following Harley when she pulled him closer.

"Oh, hel _-lo..._ "

Harley's face fell when the kiss suddenly came to a stop, and The Joker's hand fell from her cheek. Harley's lower lip jutted out, and she gave a petulant whine before opening her eyes. Her whines quickly faded as soon as she noticed that he was looking down at Satanya who was still laying in between them, small arms reaching up and tugging at The Joker's green locks.

Harley melted at the sight and beamed.  _Adorable!_

"Is out little spawn wantin' a bit of attention from daddy, hmm?"The Clown Prince murmured, finger tip brushing Satanya's chubby cheek and shaking his head in amusement when she tugged on his hair again."Very  _good_."

The Joker observed his daughter once more, eyes widening in almost confusion as his hands reached down for her. He then suddenly nodded before, taking the time to be careful, he let himself pick Satanya up. He mumbled incoherently to himself, nodding once more as his hand cradled the back of her head.

"C'mere, brat."

He drew in a long breath as he held her against his chest and shut his eyes for a moment, looking almost content as he held his daughter. His eyes quickly snapped open, as if the moment hadn't happened and The Joker listened to the baby girl, huffing out a small chuckle as Satanya happily rested against him, face in the crook of his neck.

"Gotta be  _gentle_. Don't want to break ya so soon, do we?"The Joker quietly laughed to himself as he shifted to get comfortable, resting back against the headboard. Thumb brushing her pudgy cheek once more, he paused, looking almost awed at how fragile she was as he observed her."No, we do  _not_."

Watching the pair with a tranquil smile, Harley, as usual, latched onto The Joker with her arms and legs, nuzzling against The Joker's cheek. As she settled against him, she felt her lover's fingers tangle themselves in hair, a recurring action she took as a sign of affection, and he tugged firmly which made Harley mewl contently.

Still cradling Satanya's head with his hand, he rested her against his legs, standing her up on himself. The Joker continued to watch his daughter with an almost curious gaze, watching her every move, processing every sound. She returned his stare, tongue poking out as she squealed in almost amusement.

Captivated by her father, her small hands reached out for him, fingers brushing the tattoo underneath his eye before she attempted to touch the tattoo on his forehead.

The Joker happily indulged her and bowed his head slightly, both amused and pleased that his daughter was more than comfortable around her father while most wanted to run away from him.

"Look at you."The King of Gotham mumbled, all smiles as Satanya gazed up at him adoringly, watching her father as he stared at her. He reached up and took her tiny hand, glancing at it before comparing it with his own, amazed once more at how small and fragile she was. He then met her eyes, blue orbs identical to his own before glancing down at Harley before smiling proudly to himself. _"_ _Little p_ _rincess."_

_Growing, growing, growing._ The King of Gotham thought to himself, tilting his head as he stared at his daughter, smiling before he shook his head.  _Growing too fast._ _Stop it._

Harley blew an adoring air kiss to her daughter as she watched father and daughter while still smiling delightfully. Her eyes lit up giddily as her clown lover growled playfully at Satanya and her daughter, in response, kicked her little legs while squealing nonsense. The Clown Prince nodded in encouragement, humming proudly to himself with a large smile.

Harley heard The Joker's amused laugh and blinked, peering up at her lover with an adoring smile.

"You're a  _bestest_  daddy, Puddin'."Harley earnestly whispered against The Joker's pale cheek, nose rubbing against his J tattoo with a wide smile."And the most _fantabulous_  king a queen could ask for."

The Joker didn't respond nor did his expression change to give any sign that he'd acknowledged her words. To anyone else, it would've seemed that he'd shrugged off Harley's words without interest, something he did to almost everybody around him because he didn't value their opinion. He rarely listened to anyone; he didn't deem them worthy enough to listen. But if anyone were to know the Clown Prince it was Harley, and she knew he listened to her.

It was in his eyes.

His eyes told her what he wouldn't voice aloud; they were  _expressive_. And, while it was a mere glance in her direction halfway through her statement, Harley had been around long enough to know when to pay attention more than usual.

He'd heard her but, more importantly, he'd  _listened_.

"Harley-girl, what did daddy tell you about  _jabbering?"_ The Joker stated with a roll of his eyes, tutting with a long sigh, shaking his head at Satanya. He tugged at her hair again, a passionate adoring flicker in his eyes when Harley sighed happily in response before he returned to toying with her long locks."Hmmm?"

He sounded almost irritated, but when the male clown was, in fact, irritated, he came off anything but that. Proving this, The Joker grinned wolfishly at his queen, hand leaving her hair before he cupped her cheek, patting it softly before clasped it once more.

"C'mere..."

Thumb brushing Harley's rotten tattoo, The Joker sent Harley one last lingering look before he looked back to Satanya.

"Your mumsy is fun and games, ain't she?"

Harley hummed contently, biting her bottom lip to stop her giggles and mumbled his nickname, clawing at him before she let her head rest back on his shoulder. She reached for Satanya who instantly did the same to her mother, squealing gleefully when Harley tickled her palm.

"Yer welcome, honey."


End file.
